The 8th member
by Shivasb
Summary: Following a botched jutsu by his teacher, Naruto awakes in an unfamiliar place. Armed with the knowledge of the ninja, watch as Naruto change his environment and the destiny of others. Not Godlike Naruto. Will try to come as close to reality as possible, while following both series premises.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the other stories, but I will come back to them, eventually.**

**Now, this one is something I had in mind ever since I first entered , but I have been delaying it, waiting for Shipuuden to reach its conclusion. Now here it is.**

**Warning: a certain level of understanding of both series might help.**

Sweat, tears, despair, grief, blood, devastation. Resentment. Death. Those words could describe the former beautiful forest that had been there not 2 days ago. A war. A Great War devastated not only the landscape, but also the lives of all the beings that had been present, be it plant, animal, or human. A War that was caused by the grief and resentment of a man, wallowing in grief for what he perceived as a broken world. A War that was caused by the ideals of a man that has been long dead. A War that has been caused by the desire for revenge of a God. A War that has been caused because by a family feud. By desire. By greediness. By madness. The Fourth Great Ninja War.

That is where we find ourselves. Right at the conclusion of this War. On one side, there was Uchiha Madara. He created, alongside Senju Hashirama, the Hidden Village in the Leaves. He also betrayed the very same village he helped raise. He, who manipulated and used every single person since then, using him or her like marionettes on his grand plan. The man that tried to use a God as a tool, and almost succeeded. The man that was lying broken, powerless, beat up and bleeding, facing his adversaries.

Said adversaries where Uchiha Sasuke, his descendant, the boy who betrayed his village for power to avenge his brother, and the man that understood and sought to help his comrades against the bigger villain. And Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of Prophecy, the boy that has been affected in all possible ways by Madara. The man that overcame a multitude of difficulties, from learning how to cook his instant ramen by himself until defeating befriending the most powerful of the entities. Kakashi, the trainer of both, and the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father, accompanied both young men.

Both parties were facing each other. Madara had the Juubi ripped off him, making him powerless due to the trauma, and Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted, their new modes and powers too much for their unused bodies to handle.

"I guess" Spoke Madara. "That I lost. A regrettable fact. You destroyed the chance this world had to achieve peace"

"We said already!" A very tired Naruto shouted. "Your view of peace is nothing more than an illusion!"

"Your speech is full of youth and idealism. You still do not understand the ways of the world, Uzumaki. Give it time, and you will see what I saw, and you will reach the same conclusion that I did. This world is rotten!" A smirk appeared on the mad man's face. "And…" Madara summoned all of his energies and lunged at Naruto, a kunai made of chakra in hand. "I will open your eyes!"

Naruto could not respond in time, he was too, and without the adrenaline high he had while battling, even moving a single muscle took all of his efforts. Thus, he was unable to dodge the kunai that came at a fast speed. Seeing this, the Yondaime Hokage desperately threw himself on the path of the kunai, hoping to at least slow its movement. He was met with a small success, as the kunai slowed enough so that his warning shout reached Kakashi.

Having heard his teacher's voice, Kakashi tried one last stunt. Gathering his limited chakra, Kakashi used his Mangekyou Sharingan, but he was had a hard choice to do. He could either use his jutsu on the Kunai, risking missing and killing Naruto, or use it on Naruto himself, and hope for the best.

Kakashi did the right choice.

"Kamui!" Shouting his technique, Kakashi aimed his Kamui to Naruto's center, aiming to transport him to the Kamui's dimension.

However, he was too late.

The kunai hit right in the center of Kakashi's technique, disrupting it in ways that not even Obito could have imagined.

In a bright flash, Naruto had disappeared, and only one thing broke the deafening silence that came after the botched technique.

Madara's mad laughter.

"Haha! I didn't achieve my dream, and now, neither will you, Hashirama!"

**That's it. I know it's short, but that is how I imagined the first chapter.**

**I plan to do more next weekend.**

**Hope that you liked, and that you give me any kind of feedback.**

**Bye!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, spoilers and rant: Thank you! Thank you so much, Naruto Series, for taking Kakashi's sharing right after I start this story! By the way, I really wish eye transfers were something so simple. That would help so many blind people! Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

…

**Midday**

It was a beautiful forest. Untouched, unnamed, untamed. None of the trees of that forest have ever been exposed to any kind of human contact before. There were birds chirping, snakes crawling, insects buzzing, small mammals searching for food nuts and fruits to have as breakfast. Nothing extraordinary has ever happened in that forest. With two exceptions. One of those would be occurring soon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A boy woke up shouting his lungs out, startling all of the nearby animals in the vicinity. This boy had blond hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes and three whisker like marks on his cheeks. His tattered clothing consisted of some kind of hideous orange… thing, and he would vehemently deny anyone that said something like this. Orange was awesome.

The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, looked around, and his brain immediately started hurting. A second ago, he was in a battlefield, standing, and now he was in the middle of a forest, sitting down. How could that be? He could not make sense of the situation. Had he died? Was he killed? Did he… lost?

The 16 years old boy stood up, showing his height… which wasn't something extraordinary. He was just about as tall as most people his age.

Naruto's dilemma was understandable. For him, a second ago he just finished fighting a mad man that was trying to control the world using a corrupted god's power, and now he was in a peaceful setting. Was this the genjutsu? Was this Madara's view of piece? He wasn't certain, but he had to discover. Discover what happened.

With this mindset, Naruto started walking, making his way toward his village. Perhaps Baa-chan would have the answers that he sought. But soon enough he faced a problem. He didn't know where he was. Therefore, making a decision, Naruto decided that he needed a higher viewpoint, high enough that he could see any familiar sights, or at least somewhere that had the information of where he was.

Climbing what clearly was the highest tree around, Naruto had another surprise. He was mistaken. This wasn't an unknown or unfamiliar territory. He knew this area really well. This was where he fought the hardest battle in his short 16 years of life.

He could not comprehend. Had he been unconscious long enough that the Shodai Hokage used his Mokuton to rebuild the forest? If so, why was he there, alone? Had they abandoned him? After he finally got their recognition? Or something else happened?

Now Naruto felt truly compelled to discover what happened. Heading towards where he knew the Hidden Leaf to be, Naruto departed at the fastest pace his tired body could handle.

…

Three hours after having left, Naruto was beginning to feel the toll of so much running on an empty stomach. He didn't have anything to eat or drink before the war had started, and he was counting on the town that he had seen a little bit far away from where he fought Madara. However, that was before the final battle. He really hoped it hadn't been destroyed by the jutsu that had been used, and that they would offer him food.

It would take around one hour for a rested shinobi to reach the town, and Uzumaki was traveling somewhat slower. A lot slower. But he should make it there in 1 hour.

He was tired, but he would power through this. He was an Uzumaki. And above all, he was Naruto.

…

It was nighttime now. Naruto was completely exhausted. He was hungry, thirsty, tired, angry, and he had no chakra or ninja tools. He was, for a lack of better word, screwed.

It seemed as if the battle had indeed reached to small town. It was completely destroyed; the only things standing were the structured made of rock. All the wood and metal was gone. Perhaps a fire happened, and there were no civilians to put it out. Whatever it was, it really seemed abandoned for some time.

But Naruto's mind couldn't process this. The only saw rock thingies, and he started to despair. He could face the most powerful of adversaries, but no matter how powerful he was, he could not escape nature.

…

Sixteen hours have passed since he woke up, and Naruto only progressed a tenth of what he did since he arrived at the town. At least he could sate his thirst, but tired like he was he could not catch fish, or hunt for food, and there were no fruits on the trees. It seemed like it was winter.

Nevertheless, he was Uzumaki Naruto, and he would be dead before he gave up, so he powered through, and kept walking.

…

One day have passed since he last saw a town. Naruto had reached a plain, something that wasn't possible. Did he lost his path? His path to where? Where was he going? Why? He just knew one thing, and that he needed to keep going forward. Whatever he needed to do, he needed to keep going. Perhaps there was food?

…

It was the third day since Naruto woke up.

He couldn't go on anymore. The only thing he saw was plains and high grass. Everywhere. Finally, it happened. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja of the Hidden Leaf, gave up on life.

He just let his tired body fall, to rest. He needed that, just lay there and close his eyes. It would be so easy, he just needed to close his eyes and…

*squeak*

Naruto's eyes shot open. He heard something. Perhaps it was his mind playing pranks on hi-

*squeak*

There, right in front of Naruto's face, a small mouse appeared. A small and fluffy mouse. The only thing Naruto had to do was reach over to it and…

Grab it.

…

**Hey, so it's finished. I just broke a personal record on update time. Hope you guys liked it. The next few chapters won't have that much dialog.**

**So that's it. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one. I really hope you are enjoying this.**

**I know that the following chapters won't have that much action, so I'll try be as direct as possible, without losing what I think to be important to the story.**

Never before Naruto had given such importance to eating and drinking. Even in his rough childhood, Naruto had never been so hungry. So, even if others would say that what he just did was disgusting, Naruto learnt his lesson. It was the cycle of life, and if he wanted to keep going, he had to eat. And eat he did. Just after his first meal Naruto found a small stream, but enough to sate his thirst, and along with it more small rodents, which he cooked and ate.

Being fed and hydrated Naruto realized one thing. He was tired, dead tired, but it was still the middle of the day, and so only one option remained, and that was to keep walking. Choosing south, he started walking, paying attention to any kind of detail that he could use to discover where he was.

…

Naruto could not believe his amazingly good/bad luck. His godfather Jiraya looked for those for many years without much success, and here he was, just 3 hours after he had eaten, inside one of the most unlikely buildings he could find.

One of Orochimaru's secret hideouts.

It was easy distinguishing it from others bad guys hideouts. It was under the earth, structured like a maze, with identical and bare rooms. It was exactly like the one he had found when looking for Sasuke, except for one fact.

The hideout was silent, completely silent. No chakra could be felt, no sound could be heard. Nothing. This base was completely empty.

Had one of the Hidden villages found it? Or some kind of rebellion happened? Both were unlikely. If the first had happened, then Orochimaru or one if his goons would have destroyed the base as soon as it was compromised, and if the second happened then there would be signals of fighting. But nothing.

Having decided to explore the den as soon as he arrived, Naruto started to look for anything of interesting inside the cave, and he found many. He found the labs, with tools and containers that either were empty or had something disgusting inside, like eyes, human fetus, and… (_This story already had Naruto eat a raw young rat, there's gore enough for some time!_) many other things. He found the kitchen, but it was giving such a foul smell that even he wasn't brave enough to see what was inside. He found the weaponry, and even though most of the metal tools was rusted, he was able to pick some useful utensils, like kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and other shinobi material.

Finally, Naruto found the place that he was looking for, the sleeping quarters, and once there he discovered that Orochimaru really did use that place, since he found what was obviously his room. The place was slightly bigger than the rest of the bedrooms of the hideout, it had a multitude of rotting scrolls organized in shelves, had a wardrobe full of clothing that Naruto came to know as Orochimaru's uniform, and the best thing for him. A bed. A big bed, with mattress and covers. Rotten mattress and covers, but Naruto couldn't care less. He needed to rest.

Laying down on the bed of one of his most hated enemies, Naruto had one of the best and longest night of sleep he ever had.

…

Naruto was running through the treetops again. It has been 2 days since he left Orochimaru's hideout and so far, the only thing he encountered was wildlife and ruins. What was left of Tanzaku Gai was just some wood and stone structures, and the wood that was left standing was from Konoha's neighbor forest, the one that the Shodai Hokage made.

But Naruto could feel it, he was finally reaching his home, his village. Konohagakure, the Hidden Villages in the Leaves, the strongest ninja village. Surely someone would tell him why he was the only human he encountered in almost a week, be it ninja or civilian.

He would talk to his friends again; he would argue with Tsunade; he was definitely going to eat his fill of the food of the gods, ramen!

His team would be complete again. He would be reunited with his teacher and his comrades. He would ask Sakura about her feelings, he would train with Kakashi-sensei, and he could finally fight Sasuke on equal terms, as friends.

Just about half an hour following the road and he would be there.

Then, why did he had this unease feeling?

…

**That's it. I'll probably update more tomorrow.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy doing... research. Yes, research.**

**So, on this chapter I finish with the prologue. Next one will be longer. Eventually I plan to put this prologue in one chapter, but that is not today. Today I write.**

…

_**Rokudaime Hokage Diary.**_

_**Day 1**_

_I've began this diary to put on paper everything that I've did in my reign as Hokage, as well as any important event that has happened while I was reigning as Hokage, and I hope my successors also take up on this practice. _

_The objective of this diary is to take the first steps towards a better future. With this the next Hokages will be able to begin where I left, to understand my reasons, to have knowledge of everything that I know and did as Hokage._

_Therefore, I begin telling about the aftermatch._

_It has been one week since we defeated Uchiha Madara, and things couldn't have been better. The Shinobi Alliance seems to be showing signs of succeeding already. I really hope that it does. It was one of Naruto's dream, to bring peace to the world of Shinobi, to break the circle of hatred. I hope to accomplish this, and if not, to take the first steps, allowing someone that succeeds this ambition shared by us to achieve it._

_We are still in the process of 'cleaning up', as Sai said, but we are already planning treaties. A union of all the Kages, along with the daimios, to establish peace across the continent. This union has the objective of establishing law and ruling, as well as international police, hunting and imprisoning the remaining missing nin that remains, as well as regulate trade. The first job shall be given to the Kages, and the second by the daimios. I appointed Shikamaru as my representative, I am confident he'll do a good job, if he can be bothered to wake up._

_We lost many good Shinobi on the War, and that is one of the reasons I'm one week late on my coronation. We just finished bury all the Leaf shinobi, as well as find their scattered parts. Many Hyuuga, including Neji, died, so protecting our kekkei genkai is an important job to do._

_So with this I finish the first entry of this diary. _

…

_**Day 30**_

_There seems to be agitation on the smaller countries. They are claiming that they must be heard on the Council of Nations. We invited them last week, and they are already making claims, asking for land, business, and punishing against major and/or smaller nations. I am beginning to think Oonoki was right, we shouldn't have invited them to participate. They didn't lend any shinobi, didn't participate in the War, and many had direct connections to the Akatsuki and/or Orochimaru. The daimio of Rice country, for example, is demanding that the Leaf pay for what Orochimaru did to their country. As if that was our fault._

…

_**Month 3, day 7**_

_The first signs of aggression against one of the non-shinobi nations member of the Council has been done. The shinobi of Sound attacked the land of Hot Water, and their official reason was to vanquish all kinds of Jashinism of the world. Bullshit. Hidan was the last jashinist in the world; their entire religion has been vanquished more than 10 years ago. They just want the land for themselves. _

_We unfortunately are going to have to take measures against Rice country; I pray that just the economic sanctions can work against this._

…

_**Year, month and day 1**_

_It has been more than one year since this Alliance was formed, and we passed by some tense moments. In the name of peace we had to completely destroy Rice country military, and that made a new number of dangerous and vicious missing nin to rise. It is no akatsuki, but we shall tread carefully._

…

_**Year 3, month 10, day 5**_

_I have been mistaken, and I have failed. One year ago, we received Intel that a missing nin from Sound was gathering member for an organization powerful enough to challenge the Council. We Kages discredited this, but still sent some people to deal with them. Our team was defeated. There were some spies on our midst, and now they have joined the enemy. We are dealing with an organization as powerful and big as ours. I'm just glad the bijuu are not here anymore. We will face them in War soon enough, a war that might be even more bloody than the last._

_Won't this ever end? _

…

_**Year 3, month 11, day 26**_

_We won against the Shinobi Empire, as that organization called itself, but not without cost. The leader of that faction, called Shou, used what was discovered in the Fourth Great Ninja War, that all chakra paths are connected to poison everyone with a suicide jutsu in a last attempt at revenge against everyone else._

_We are dying; everyone from the Elemental Nations is dying. We shinobi are too far-gone, since we rely so heavily on chakra (who would have thought that our biggest asset could be turned against us this way?), but maybe we can save the civilians. I don't know the after effects, but maybe if we get them far away, we can save them. We will use all the boats available on the continent to get them all away._

_I pray that this works._

…

_**Year 4, month 3, day 30**_

_I can feel it; I am going to die today. Most of the Shinobi Nations is going too. However, we took a final decision. We are going to make sure that no one is ever going to misuse the knowledge of chakra and jutsu ever again. I can't say we are going to bring peace, but the bloodshed will be reduced. As for how we are going to do this, we are going to use a modification of Kamui, the Hiraishin, and ironically enough, Madara's jutsu, along with the fact that it was Konohamaru who did the ultimate breakthrough, to 'vanish' with the land. The huge amounts of chakra required to do this will be insane, be we have nothing to lose. Nothing at all._

_We also are going to place all the chakra knowledge we have on Konoha's vault. After all, we did use it to create the ultimate jutsu, and we have no time to waste. That was Shikamaru's idea, by the way._

_However, I am not naïve. I know that this solution can last for a long time, but it doesn't means it will last forever. I know that with time someone will discover or stumble upon this place. And that I will be powerless to act against it._

_So I ask of you. Please, whoever you are, do not use this knowledge for selfish purposes, for that will only lead to pain. That is my warning to you._

_Be wise on how you use your power, and be afraid of it. That is the only way they will not consume you. That is a hard-learned lesson that took my entire life to learn._

_Signed, Sasuke Uchiha, Rokudaime Hokage._

…

Naruto closed the diary. It has been one day since he arrived on the ruins of Konoha, and he had reached rock bottom. What could he do from now on? His purpose, everyone he loved, his friends, his not-so-much friends, his acquaintances, all gone. He wasn't there to protect and help them. What was he to do? The world was over…

'The world!' Naruto thought. If he could somehow leave this continent, he would be able to find the people that left the land, and maybe bring them back. After all, as Sasuke said, some crazy dude released a disease upon chakra users, but he wasn't affected by that. Maybe it has passed already. The Elemental Nations were safe yet again.

With a goal in mind, Naruto took a decision. He would have to leave this place, to find a way to bring back the Elemental Nations, and he alongside it, and to try to rebuild it.

Now, he had to find a way to dispel the jutsu that has been placed upon the land. And that required something he was never good at: studying. So taking a deep breath, Naruto headed inside the Hokage library, the place where he knew he would pass the next few years on.

…

**So, finished with the prologue. Next episode may be longer.**

**Hope you liked. Bye**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to see where the manga would go from where it currently is. And I have to say I'm greatly disappointed.**

…

**Demon Country – 10 years after reawakening**

This was a nostalgic place. This was where Naruto, alongside Shion defeated the demon **Mōryō, **and even now this place felt… weird, displaced, as if it did not belong to the world outside the cave. And Naruto discovered that this would be the perfect place for his next jutsu to take place. **Mōryō**'s cave was the easiest place for him to perform his technique. It was the most detached place in the Elemental Continent that existed, and would save him tons of chakra. He tried to move the entirety of the continent with him, but with all of the chakra of the land gone or corrupted due to the crazy nin, he couldn't move it even an inch.

But his technique had to be perfect. It was a combination of many kinds of jutsu and varied knowledge. Sealing, common ninjutsu, space-time techniques and rituals. He had to replicate and improve on his father Hiraishin and Obito's Kamui, mixing both, alongside a reverse summoning jutsu without an anchor on the other plane. He also would have to triangulate his place of landing on an empty place, in case any explosions happen, and make sure he did not teleport into a lava pool, the ocean depths or the sky. Arriving there he would have to find a place similar to **Mōryō** cave to set some kind of portal so that he could go back home without having to perform all of the jutsu again, something he would do with 2 itens that he prepared beforehand, an 2,5 meters tall and 2 meters wide Toori, filled with sealing arrays, that was already sealing on the giant sealing scroll placed on his back, as was his coat and pants, his only remaining pieces of clothing. Thank god for millennia-old creatures living inside of him and the always-marvelous Kage Bunshin.

But finally he was here. After 10 years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears, training and extensive research, Naruto finally was ready to come out of his forced isolation. He would talk to people after so long! People made from flesh and bone, sane people, and not eccentric (crazy) living masses of chakra that were all of the bijuu sealed inside him. Not that they were bad company, but he was sure he would become insane if he stayed there alone much longer.

Standing exactly in the middle of the gigantic sealing array that covered the entire cave, Naruto summoned four clones to stand at each cardinal point, each charged with a different set of hand seals: bird for north, snake for south, tiger for east and dragon for west. Naruto himself sat in the ground holding the rat seal.

Without any kind of signal, all of the clones started to change seals at a blindingly fast pace, while the main one just held on the rat seal, gathering and balancing the chakra in the seal for close to 30 minutes, until the first layer started to shine a faint blue. As soon as this happened, Naruto changed for the boar seal, and stood still once again. This process was repeated another 10 times, each time changing the hand seal used by the main Naruto, and each time another layer of the seal started to glow, until all of the cave was illuminated by the blue glow. It was at that time that all of the clones stopped, holding the reverse seal for each of the original seals, while Naruto stopped at the Hare signal.

Suddenly the outermost seals started to move in a clockwise manner and the layer before it in the reverse direction until it reached the center. When this happened, all of the seals started to float and unite at one point, until some kind of oval mirror had appeared floating in front of Naruto. Then he knew it. The technique had worked and he didn't explode or collapsed on himself, and all of the years of study weren't for naught.

Quickly and with surgical precision Naruto took out one of the Tooris and placed it in the limits of the portal, making it stick itself on the Toori.

Having finished all of the preparations, Naruto dispelled the clones and fell to his knees, exhausted. The jutsu took too much off him, even more than he expected, and it was still too early to celebrate. Taking a deep breath Naruto straightened himself, and took his first step towards his new life.

He never noticed the gray snake with yellow eyes that was hiding in one of the corners of the cave.

…

The first thing that Naruto noticed was that he wasn't falling, as he thought he would. Instead, what he felt was really different. It was the sound of birds. He opened his eyes and saw a plain landscape near a big lake, bathed in the sunset light. He was inside a small cave, the length of 3 Akimichi's, and not higher than 3 meters. It looked like some animals nested here, but he decided to place the Toori inside the cave anyways. It was hidden from view, and surprisingly comfortable. He also didn't mind sharing this place with animals, after all he spent 10 years of his life living almost like one.

So, finishing what he had to do, which was basically setting up the Toori at the very end of the cave, activate it by channeling chakra to it and hiding the object with earth jutsu. And now he was ready to explore this old-new world that he was in.

How did the people look like? Did they had a different language than he had? Did they had jutsu?

Unable to suppress his gigantic sense of excitement, Naruto ran out of the cave shouting and laughing and smiling, finally feeling free.

…

Chicago, one of Americas most populated city. With its skyscrapers, thriving industry and commerce, this city represented one of man's greatest achievements. Spread through an area of 600 kilometers, with close to 2.7 million inhabitants, this city bred many and wonderful things. Its companies, sports teams, schools, museums and brilliant architecture were an example of that. However, not everything are flowers.

The city of Chicago suffered from many problems. High criminality rate, poverty, racial discrimination and socioeconomic inequality. Since the years of 1960, Chicago has been taken over by crime. Its homicide rates are amongst the highest of the country, as well as robbery and rape. Its health and social systems are overloaded, and gang wars happen every other night.

It was a harsh city, and it was on this city that we find a young man. However, this is no ordinary person. He is Uzumaki Naruto.

At the height of around 1,75 meters, Naruto does not seems like much. A simple young man of about 28 years old, with short golden hair, sapphire eyes, a lean build and six birthmarks that ran through his cheeks, 3 on each side, completed the amount of information anyone that paid attention to him would get.

But that didn't even scratch the surface of who this man was. Being the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto was born an orphan. Raised in a culture of ninja, the child dreamt of being the leader of his people, the Hokage, but unfortunate circumstances have taken this possibility from him. A mad man, an ancient guy named Madara Uchiha manipulated his entire life and the world around him so that he could enact his mad plan, plan that was foiled by Naruto and his friends. But once again life couldn't have been easy for Naruto.

Having defeated his ultimate foe, Kaguya, the one behind all of this, Naruto was somehow transported to the future, escaping the judgment that befell all of the shinobi, an extermination enacted by their own kind, once again led by a mad man.

Naruto was the last of his kind. The Last Shinobi. The Remnant. Having studied and learnt everything there was to learn about his people and their arts, he became the Keeper of his people knowledge, its technology, and culture. And he would use this knowledge to help this new world that has arisen, when his fell. To help them find balance, when his couldn't.

He would be the hero that would save and uni-

"Naruto! Stop daydreaming and start cooking the clients noodles!" Shouted an overweight woman from behind the cash register, after taking the order from a random client.

"Yes ma'am, I'm on it now!" Shouted Naruto back, afraid of his employer. Because, can you imagine a better way to start your life on a big city than learning to and cooking ramen? Naruto couldn't.

…

**So here is the full version of the 5****th**** chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Does anyone knows how to put the line breaks? I still haven't mastered this science. Regarding the poll I said I'd do, I'll just change the JL tag for DCU. Also, do you think I need a beta? If so, please submit your application, or of someone that might be interested**

Naruto's first months in the city of Chicago could be summarized as such: it sucked. Plain and simple. How is a person supposed to adapt to a place like Chicago after spending 10 whole years living like a hermit, plus his life before in a completely different society? Without knowing the language even? However, Naruto Uzumaki always found a way.

The first thing he did was securing himself a shelter. And the many abandoned building scattered around the huge city he was in served that purpose well enough. A three floor building in the south part of the city, a few kilometers away from his starting point, fitted him perfectly.

It was a building already occupied with other homeless people that were confused and upset when Naruto first arrived. And this is how it went:

...

"Goo'evening, Tom"

Tom Bradley, 45 years old Caucasian male, just arrived home, the place where he lived for the last 15 years, ever since he gambled all of his belongings away in a poker game, because he needed money after being fired from his job as a waiter at one of Chicago's more famous restaurants for physically beating a female customer and her partner. And as it turns out, the customer Tom had beaten was his ex-wife, Amanda, and her date Jerry, a mousy little guy. Just two weeks before this incident, Amanda and Tom have gotten officially divorced, after Tom discovered his loving wife was cheating on him with her coworker. You probably get the picture already.

Greeting his 'neighbors', Tom went up to his space in the apartment building when he noticed a really odd sight. Right beside his apartment, where Old Man Bob used to live before he passed away, was standing a young man. This person was roughly 6 feet tall, maybe a little bit shorter, and had clothes that resembled more a caveman outfit than a modern citizen (even for homeless man) for it looked like it was made completely of leather and fur. But what was even more surprising in this figure was that he looked… clean. His blond hair, that reached to his back and was pulled in a ponytail, didn't had a sign of grease in it; his face, except for the odd whiskers-like scars and the beginning of a beard, didn't had a speck of dirty in it.

However, his most striking features were his eyes. When the stranger turned his head to face Tom, the homeless man could see something he didn't see on himself and others around him for far more than he'd like to admit. The man's blue eyes were filled with hope and life. And that unsettled Tom for many reasons.

Tom had seen many things in his entire life, learned many lessons, and one of those lessons was to stay away from different people. They always brought problems. So, without a word or even a nod of his head, he pushed aside the curtain that demarked the apartment as his and entered it. He had already many problems as it was.

...

After his encounter with the creepy old dude that kept staring at him for far too long to be considered normal, Naruto entered his chosen apartment. He had chosen this one because was the one that looked available and was less deteriorated. It didn't have any holes on the outermost walls, ceiling or floor; had two rooms, one for doing everything and something that served as bathroom once, and half a door between the apartment and the corridor.

After inspecting his whole apartment and killing any rats and insects he could find, Naruto started to clean it and prepare the place for actually living.

Naruto's second challenge was to find some way to get food that didn't involve stealing. To get food Naruto needed money. To get money Naruto needed a job. To get a job Naruto needed to know basic info that every citizen knew, as well as having documents.

First thing was to, somehow, get documents, which was a process that was surprisingly easy, given the help of the media. He just had to walk up to a police station and, dressed as he was, tell the officers that he was living in the woods for the majority of his life and he wanted to officially be considered a person, now that he rediscovered society. Just like that, he discovered the power of the media that made Naruto's situation public, therefore forcing the authorities to acknowledge Naruto as an American citizen and help him in creating his documents.

Now the last thing he needed before finding a job was basic scholarship, something that made Naruto almost lose his lunch (which brought back from home and cooked at his apartment). Luckily, for him, he found just what he needed, because near his apartment there was a public school that taught basic education for adults, which Naruto later found out that it was a philanthropic project funded by LexCorp, which for some reason was interested in reaching to less fortunate people.

The entrance of the building wasn't anything fancy, just a brown three store-high building, with some windows. The main hall was even less impressive, a counter in the middle and some chair strew around. Walking up to the main desk, Naruto patiently awaited as the attendee talked in the phone with, apparently, her friend. After that went for close to ten minutes, Naruto had to take actions.

"Excuse me" Said Naruto, in a polite voice.

"… so we are going to have dinner in that fancy dinner across in the town center…"

"Excuse me" A little less polite this time. The beginning of a tick mark appeared

"… oh nooo not that one! That's where my boyfriend works!" continued the woman, oblivious to the man standing on front of her.

"Oe" A little bit louder. The mark grows stronger.

"… I can't believe he works night shift and he neglect me…" Not even sparing the visitor the least bit of attention.

The tick mark reached its maximum capacity.

BAM!

Slamming his hands on the top of the counter, Naruto took pleasure in seeing the woman fall out from her chair in fright, thinking that an explosion happened right on her face.

Reaching quickly to the phone he ended the call and turned his head calmly to the woman that was now getting back up on her feet.

"You idiot, what do yo-"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure meeting you, and I've been told that this place is a free school for adults. Is that right?" he asked in the sweetest tone he could. After being victim of those kinds of expressions so many times in his teenage years, Naruto had to learn them at some point. Receiving a nod from the woman, Naruto continued. "I'd like to register myself here. Is it possible?" Another nod. "That's perfect! So, where do I sign up, and when do I start?"

...

There is something to be said about the feeling of accomplishment that one have after completing all his tasks for the day. A feeling of weightlessness that lifts the spirit of even the most somber of individuals. Well, too bad Naruto wouldn't be able to enjoy it for much longer.

Walking back to his newly stablished home at a sedate pace, through the dark streets of Chicago, the ninja-hobo was surprised by a shrill scream that pierced the silent night. Rushing over to a nearby alley, he was met to a sight that shocked him: two men, one bald and beefy, and the other bleached and beefy, dressed in suits were standing over a scantily clad young woman. She wore a small red top that barely covered her breasts, an even smaller skirt with fishnets over her legs and red heels, but what kept Naruto's attention was the fact that she was holding her right hand whilst it bled due to a lack of a middle finger on that hand.

"And that is what happens when you try to cheat on us, whore. Now tell us, where is the boss's 'cut'?" said the bald one holding the knife. His question went unanswered, thought, because the woman was currently on a state of panic and shock. Quickly losing his patience, the man made to strike the girl, only to have his fist stopped by Naruto.

Releasing the man's wrist, Naruto dodged the knife attack that followed and kicked the knee of his attacker, making it buckle inwards. Quickly finishing off his first opponent with a knife strike to the neck, he turned to see the second man holding a black object point towards him. Having never seen anything like it in his life, Naruto stood staring the goon pulled the trigger, and almost came to regret that decision, because from this object a bronze projectile was fired at great speed. Reacting on instinct Naruto dodged to the left, missing the bullet by few millimeters.

...

Almost not believing his eyes, the bleached man tried to shoot Naruto four more times, and with each bullet shot he grew even more scared, for the blond on front of him dodged all of them. Knowing he only had one more bullet, the man made to grab the poor girl that was seeing everything that was happening with wide eyes, but never accomplished his goal, because just after he took off his eyes of the blond he felt a knee landing between his eyes, and knew no more.

...

Steading his breath after the quick but intense fight he just had, Naruto turned his eyes to the girl on the floor. Approaching her proved to be the wrong choice, for as soon as he made to step forward she recoiled even more, shaking and crying.

Seeing that the direct approach would do more harm than good, Naruto saw that he would have to try a different method. Soothing his voice as best as he could, he said, "You don't need to be afraid; I'm not going to hurt you, do you understand me?"

After analyzing the situation as best as she could in her state she nodded a confirmation.

"Good. Now, do you have anywhere you can go to heal your finger? Where is the closest Hospital?"

Nodding weekly again, she said, "T-the closes Hospital is too f-far from here a-and I can't p-pay for it".

Understanding her situation, Naruto figured he only had one solution for this. "I think I can help you, then. But you'll have to trust me, ok?" Receiving a week nod, Naruto set out to do the grim work of getting her finger from the street, but then he paused. From what he saw and felt on his brief stay in this city, alongside what he remembered from Sasuke's diary, it was highly possible that the people of this time completely forgot about chakra. Was he ready to reintroduce the powerful energy back? And even more important, was humanity ready for the gift?

Hearing a whimper from the girl close to him, he made his decision.

Three hand seals later, and she was asleep after seeing falling feathers.

...

**Well, that's it for today. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but every time I went back to write this fic I would either see grammatical errors or be unhappy about something.**

**I honestly hope you enjoy reading.**


End file.
